Wishes on My Lips
by Streetlight Eyes
Summary: Seven days, seven kisses, seven unforgettable moments. Tyzula Week. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Fall Tyzula Week 2016! Yay!**

* * *

 **Wild**

* * *

They have had a wild night. The party certainly was not the dry kind dignitaries attend. They may have been broken up into a million little pieces, but tonight they found each other irresistible. Azula stared and stared and stared at Ty Lee as she tried to remember why they despised each other so much. Of course, their relationship ended every single time it began.

Azula and Ty Lee were never meant to be, but tonight their thoughts were clouded and their judgment was wildly impaired and they pressed against each other beneath the bright yellow moon. Azula's eyes were somewhere near the color of it, and Ty Lee tried to compliment her about it but her tongue was tied and she did not think that the words came out right.

"We should go somewhere," said Ty Lee, touching Azula's hand. She did not hesitate, as she should, as she would if she were not in a wild state with a frayed braid and parted lips.

"You might be right about that," Azula whispered, her lips very close to Ty Lee's ear.

The princess's hot breath made Ty Lee shudder. She took Azula's wrist, then let Azula drag her away from the room of dancing and drinking and everything else they paid no attention to.

They rushed onto the grounds and let the moonlight illuminate them.

Azula turned and kissed Ty Lee. It was hard, fierce and relentless.

"Why did we ever break up?" Ty Lee asked breathlessly, like she had so many times before.

"I could list the reasons, but I don't want to," Azula replied, like she had so many times before.

They kissed again, boldly and wildly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kittens**

* * *

"Azula, you are my everything," Ty Lee gushed, taking Azula's hands in hers and holding them. They made eye-contact and Ty Lee looked her prettiest, but Azula still scowled. "You are my entire world. You are the sun I revolve around. I really, really think we should keep the kittens."

"I just cleaned them, and I never want to do it again," Azula said. Ty Lee stared down at the mewling little monsters.

"Their mom _hid_ them. Momma cats do that sometimes." Ty Lee pouted at the end of her whining.

"Hide their babies in paint?" Azula clarified dryly.

"Yeah," Ty Lee said earnestly, taking a few steps back. "We would do the same."

"Who is _we_?" Azula asked bitterly, making Ty Lee blush.

"I think we'd be good parents. I think kittens are a step in the right direction," Ty Lee said, batting her eyelashes and hoping for the best. "We'd take such good care of them."

"You would take terrible care of them and you know it," said Azula remorselessly, making Ty Lee blush harder.

"I could learn. You could teach me." Ty Lee stepping forward again and wrapped her arms around a frozen Azula. "Oh, please, please, please, please can we keep them?"

Azula answered Ty Lee by kissing her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mountains**

* * *

"Is it worth it, princess?" Ty Lee asked, looking over her shoulder instead of at the beautiful sight.

Azula was focused on Caldera from above. They had climbed a mountain, bickering the entire way up. The two of them now stared down at the city where they were born, where they lived and where they will die. The air up here was thinner—as breathtaking as the view.

The mist settled above the buildings, a few poking out from behind the shroud, and the palace punctured the top of the haze like a castle in the sky.

"It looks so peaceful from up here," commented Azula, sitting down, teetering on the edge of the cliff. Ty Lee reached out to support her but changed her mind mid-lunge; Azula could take care of herself. Ty Lee could too. They could also take care of each other, which was what made them such a good couple.

"It does, doesn't it?" Ty Lee inquired, still looking at Azula instead of the city she claimed she was dying to see.

Azula noticed it and turned to face her girlfriend. "You were so willing to climb spirits-know how many cliffs and walk up even more trails, but you aren't even paying attention."

Ty Lee chewed on her thumbnail, wishing Azula would not have asked. She tried her best to think of a good answer, a half-truth so that Azula could not see through it, but she changed her mind.

"I just wanted to be with you, see, and climbing a mountain is a great bonding activity," Ty Lee said, nervously laughing. Azula smirked and went along with it.

Now they both gazed at the city below. It had been ransacked only once, and pitifully at that, and stood silent and strong as the ocean lapped at it but failed to wash it away. Maybe it was a good relationship metaphor; who knew?

Azula breathed a deep sigh that made Ty Lee uneasy. Yet, when Azula changed position to be face to face with her girlfriend, Ty Lee smiled. When Azula looked at her, she felt like she fit into the world like she never could.

"Do you want to get married?" Azula asked, striking Ty Lee like a slap across the face. The acrobat was agape while the princess waited impatiently for her answer.

"Well…" Ty Lee did not know why she was so tongue tied. "Of course, of course, of course, of course I want to get married. To you. I want to get married to you."

"To _me_ was implied, I think," Azula said. "I would very much like to marry you."

Ty Lee leaned forward, sliding on her knees, attempting to hug Azula but instead losing her footing and starting to fall. She screamed, her voice echoing among the cliffs. Azula reached down, caught her and helped her back up, not releasing her arm so she could pull her into a passionate kiss.

It was the best day of Ty Lee's life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wishes**

* * *

"If you had one wish right now, what would it be?" Ty Lee asked, cocking her head. She gazed at Azula with big eyes that reminded her of a small animal begging for food. It was difficult to resist them, even for someone with such willpower of steel like Princess Azula.

They sat in the courtyard. Zuko rehabilitated it. Ozai filled it with artifacts of war; it reminded him too much of his wife to keep around. Azula made fun of her brother for liking flowers, but it did make for a romantic date void of whispering about the Crazy Princess.

And Azula knew how to play Ty Lee like Pai Sho. No, something much easier than Pai Sho. Like… like a puzzle made with only four tiles. Faux romance gets Azula anything she desires and so she replies, "I don't have to wish for anything because I get whatever I want."

"Oh, but you're basically a prisoner," Ty Lee says. Because she is batting her eyelashes, she does not offend Azula. It is, in fact, the truth. "You have limitations."

"Not when I play the pity tile." Azula smirked at her own twisted cleverness. Ty Lee loved it when she said brilliant things like that. "Zuko feels like such a jerk to me and so I can play him like… like something way easier than the most basic game ever invented in history."

"Like… like cartwheels?" Ty Lee suggested, as if Azula _wanted_ her opinion.

"Easier. Like tag." Azula plucked a flower and burned it. Ty Lee frowned but turned it into a smile before Azula noticed.

"Okay, okay, I would wish that we were on a fun vacation together." Ty Lee loved that idea.

"I would wish for the crown and the death of everyone who has ever wronged me."

"But that includes me."

"You are exempt."

"Why?"

"Because of this." Azula leaned to the side and kissed Ty Lee on the lips.

* * *

 **Unplanned**

* * *

"Surprise kiss!" Ty Lee jumped out from behind a palace wall.

Fire came at her face instead of Azula's lips.

Ty Lee punched and dodged simultaneously.

"I am never kissing you again."

Ty Lee pecked her on the forehead and apologized profusely for the three weeks in which Azula was livid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Candles**

* * *

Ty Lee watched as Azula made the candles change colors. Red and blue warred in the dark and peaceful night. She rolled onto her side and the flames on the candles became smoke as she kissed Azula.

* * *

 **Flightless Bird, American Mouth**

* * *

"Things are really different now. You were gone and I have this life and it's really perfect," Ty Lee said to Azula.

"Then why did you visit me?" Azula demanded. She seemed painfully lucid. Ty Lee thought she would feel better when talking to a sane Azula, but she just feels worse.

"You were—are—my friend," Ty Lee said, staring at her feet. She did not like to look at the flightless bird; Azula was grounded permanently because of Ty Lee's betrayal, and Ty Lee knew that. Her guilt was boundless when it came to the princess.

"Just friends?" Azula asked, now meeting Ty Lee's wide, bright eyes. They were fixed on her and she could not look away from that beautiful girl who was her favorite toy. "I would never call us _just friends._ "

"Not just friends," Ty Lee admitted. "You're the most important person to me and it killed me to lose you."

"You threw me away and it is your own fault that you suffer," Azula said. Any warmth in the room dissipated. "I also have moved on. It must suck to be so jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Oh please, coming here, weeping outside and wishing you were the center of my Universe like I am to yours. It is obvious," Azula said.

Ty Lee smiled, against all odds.

"You're so mean," Ty Lee whispered.

She kissed Azula on the lips, whether she had a husband and life or not.

Ty Lee would throw it away so she could repair her phoenix's wings and fly with her.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
